


A Simple Concept

by NotALemon



Series: Young Timelords [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Complex Physics, Discussion of death by time travel, Gen, Koschei's real sick of Theta's questions, Studying, Theta's not a good student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta leaned against the window. “Hold on, what does this mean?” He pointed at a line of text they had already gone over in class.<br/>“You’re hopeless. Did you know that?” Koschei sighed and reread it. “It’s a simple concept. I thought even you could get it. What did you do in class?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Concept

Theta leaned against the window. “Hold on, what does this mean?” He pointed at a line of text they had already gone over in class.

“You’re hopeless. Did you know that?” Koschei sighed and reread it. “It’s a simple concept. I thought even you could get it. What did you do in class?”

“I just need a little help!”

“More than a little.” Koschei shot him a dirty look. “Basically what this means is that, while space is a three-dimensional area, time is a fourth-dimensional area. Do you understand that?”

“Yes. We’ve been told that since forever.”

“Exactly. Time can be altered, and it is relative. As you should know, time can be travelled in the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space because the lightcones are tipped in a circular loop instead of being vertical. It creates a... ‘bubble’. Understand?”

“What does them being tipped have to do with anything?”

Koschei sighed. “How much attention do you actually pay to the class being taught?” Theta sheepishly looked away. “That’s what I thought. Anyway, the loop creates the ability to travel forwards or backwards through time.”

“So time is a circle?”

“No. It’s much more complicated than just being a circle. If it were a circle, all we could do would be to travel back or forward.”

“Why do we need to know this?” Theta looked out the window. There were students wandering around the school grounds. He envied them. “You just need to know how to fly one!”

“Theta, your world must be so amazing. Everything must be so simple for you.” Koschei shook his head and slapped Theta’s arm. “Pay attention. This is important if you ever want to get a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

“Okay, okay.” Theta sighed. He stared at the textbook. “What were we talking about? I think it was something about going outside.”

“You’re an idiot. We were discussing how Time And Relative Dimensions In Spaces work. Now, as I was saying, time is not a circle. It’s a miracle how you got in here.” 

“Hey! That’s mean.”

“But it’s the truth.”

“Then what is time? Some sort of… ball? Of time-stuff?”

Koschei sighed. “N- Sure. Whatever will get the concept through your thick skull. Alright, so, for more complex travel, such as travelling through dimensions-”

“Dimension hopping!”

A scowl from Koschei. “- you have to cut two of the... ‘bubbles’ and connect the two separate ends. If you are travelling in your Time And Relative Dimensions In Space and it changes directions, that means a new… ‘bubble’ has been entered.”

“This is too complicated!” whined Theta. 

“This is what you need to know. And our professor went over this in class.”

“Well our professor is boring!”

“There can be several problems when travel is done incorrectly.” Koschei continued. “When the two… ‘bubbles’ are connected incorrectly, there is a possibility that after you enter one side, you will exit into a universe composed of antimatter.”

Theta’s eyes lit up. “Wow! That’s so cool!”

“Do you even know what antimatter is?”

“Er, the lack of matter?”

“Antimatter is composed of antiparticles- ‘mirror forms’ of usual particles. They have the opposite charges.”

“Okay. That makes sense. But what’s so bad about them?” Theta shrugged and again traced sentences on the carpet. “They sound alright to me.”

“They sound alright because you don’t know anything about them! When the antiparticles come into contact with the ‘regular’ particles from our universe, they annihilate each other and disappear.”

Theta’s eyes widened to about twice their usual size. They looked more like the Time Vortex than eyes. He stared blankly ahead. “Oh. So that means that… you’d… die?” He turned to Koschei.

Koschei looked at his eyes and cringed. “Yes. Painfully.”

“Oh. So that’s why we learn about this?”

“Yes.” Koschei closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. “They don’t want us to die from miscalculations in travel. That would be embarrassing.”

“Would it?”

“Obviously. What else do you need to know?”

Theta pointed to the next line of text. “What does that mean?”

Koschei groaned. “Why don’t you pay attention in class?”

“I’m too busy looking at you.”

Koschei rolled his eyes. “That’s it? I knew I was attractive, but not that attractive. Alright, this paragraph explains why wormholes do not work for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to look up.
> 
> TARDIS Travel Theory: http://futurism.com/is-tardis-travel-possible-according-to-science-yes-maybe/  
> Antimatter: http://phys.org/news/2016-01-antimatter.html


End file.
